Next Question (restarted)
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: An IMAGINARY panel ('cause this is fiction): anyone can ask anything to any superstar. Anyone can request a character, ask any number of questions to one person or several. Add characters, remove them, change them. Anyone can ask questions. Updated weekly. Slash, Femslash, Het, and Bi. This is all pretend, and is an imaginary fiction partially driven by reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those of you that read my Next question story before, I am restarting it as a more complex fic here. In the past, I published chapters that were more about the characters than the panel. I did worse than my best, and it showed in my work. I am promising to do better this time. I appreciate each one of your reviews and follows for this story, and I know I can do better this time. I am not removing any old chapters, but I will be starting a new story called Next Question Part 2.**

 **In this new story, I will be focusing on only the panel. There will be other connecting stories to address the Centon, Sheaman, and AJPunkmus storylines that may vary from chapter to chapter. Any questions asked in the review section will be answered in the chapter following. Any Question. Updates weekly.**

 **Please follow the reboot of this story and send in any and all questions you want the members of this panel to answer.**

 **The members of the panel are as follows:**

 **Barett, Hunter, Stephanie, Bray, Luke, Eric, Bo, Darren, Cody, Cesaro, Sheamus, Roman, Dean, Corey, Steen, Seth, Brock, Dave, Orton, Cena, Punk, Kaitlyn, AJ, Naomi, Cameron, R-Truth, Kane, Undertaker, Daniel Bryan, Nayalya, Big E Langston, Kofi, Ryback, Shawn, Nikki, Brie, and Chuck Norris. You can request characters, ask questions, ask for scenes, request oneshots, request character changes, share your thoughts, hopes, feelings, and say anything and everything you want.**

 **Guests are welcome too!**

 **Anyone can be involved!**

 **It's time to answer the next question.**

 **What it asks is up to you.**

 **AN: Okay guys here is the new reboot of Next Question! Last time, I let the story turn into more of a fic than a panel, and this time, I promise to stay focused. I want you guys to be involved! I loved your involvement in the first fic, let me redeem myself with this one. A panel of superstars gathered to answer your questions. Let's get started!**

The superstars filed into the building and sat down at the new podium. They looked around as fans began to file in, talking amongst themselves as they settled in. Dean sat between Graves and Seth, worrying that the two would start trying to fight like they had on the way over. Steen sat between Graves and Bray Wyatt's family, and to their right sat Kane and Orton. Cena walked up and grabbed a seat next to Orton after pulling the chair out for his girlfriend, Nikki. Brie, Natalya, Naomi, Eva Marie, Tamina, AJ Lee, Lita, Eve, and the rest of the diva's locker room came in and sat in a special Diva's Panel.

The Dudley boys walked in with the Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, talking animatedly about a new Table they had designed. Roman Reigns walked in with Daniel Bryan and CM Punk, parting ways with Daniel as he rushed over to William Regal. Dean noticed Regal out of the corner of his eye,getting a forlorn expression as he noticed there was nowhere nearby for him to sit. Hunter grabbed a seat with Ric Flair and the Miz, and Chris Jericho ascended a staircase that led to a balcony where Fozzy would be playing a live version of the intro song.

Sheamus walked in with Dolph Ziggler, Charlotte, and Sasha Banks, finding his seat between Roman and Hunter. The New Day stood on the balcony with Chris Jericho, trying to convince Jericho to let them play with Fozzy as Mark Henry watched from the stage. Goldberg and Kurt Angle strolled onto the stage and took a seat, surprised that they had found a building large enough to contain such a large stage setup. Someone at the end of a table poured water into a glass and took a sip as a fan stepped up to ask the first question.

 **AN: First question by me: How did you all feel about the New Day mentioning Ambreigns?**

Roman chuckled and looked down the long table at Dean, who responded,

"Uh, I thought it was pretttttty weird. Never thought to look at Rome that way. He's kinda like my brother."

Roman nodded in agreement, looking over at Sheamus and then down at his pale hand. He wanted to reach out and grab hold of his man, but he wondered if Sheamus would be okay with it. Ever since Hunter tried to break them up, Roman had been very reluctant to express himself, walking on eggshells for fear that he would say the wrong thing and Sheamus would decide he couldn't do this anymore.

"In my research into what the hell Ambreigns was, I found there are more Ambrose things out there than I realized. Once I started to search the internets, there is no limit to the depravity I found." Dean said with a serious tone. "I found the stuff you all have written about myself and Seth, and I want you to know I think it is downright raunchy." He concluded with a frown.

"That said, please continue."

Everyone laughed softly, surprised when a flash of red flew by them on the stage: it was the Flash!

"Sorry I'm late, guys." He said as he shrugged his messenger bag off and sat down next to Stone Cold Steve Austin. "What did I miss?"

"Discussing Ambreigns. Pay attention." Austin replied gruffly.

"Ambreigns? My favorite." The Flash grinned as he looked over at Roman and Dean. "You guys are so hot."

"Down, boy." A voice rang out from the shadows. "Your eyes should only look that dreamy when you look at me." The owner of the voice walked up and sat next to the Flash.

"Sorry." The Flash said with a carefree shrug. A plume of smoke wafted up from the floor, and some of the superstars looked over in alarm.

"For the love of god, stop bobbing your knee!" an ordinarily calm voice yelled at The Flash.

After a bit of awkward stomping, the small flames were extinguished.

CM Punk looked over at The Flash and shook his head. "Too much to ask for to get Batman, huh?" he shouted to the heavens. "You're just mad because no one asked any questions for the reboot! You ran everyone off!"

The other superstars looked at Punk with varying degrees of alarming concern and confusion.

"Who is he yelling at?"

"I don't know. Do you know?"

"No clue. What about you, Colt Cabana?"

"Don't look at me. That's next-level craziness there. Maybe, Kofi?"

"Uh-uh. Nope. Nada."

The rest of the panel speculated about what exactly was wrong with CM Punk as Kofi and Finn played checkers. Kofi was winning every game, so eventually Finn decided to stop playing and just stare out at the mass of fans before him.

"Didn't think Finn would just give up like that" Sami Zayn muttered within earshot of Sheamus.

Sheamus shook his head and responded, "How many times do I have to say it? What did ya expect? He's from Bray. Of course he gives up."

Finn, of course, heard these remarks and responded with a snippy, "Fuck you!"

Sheamus scoffed at the man with a smug expression," Ya kiss your ma wit that mouth? Oh, wait, nevermind."

Finn frowned down the table at Sheamus, and responded, "Oh, don't you dare say anything about my ma. Me ma's a saint."

Sheamus folded his arms and responded, "Oh, I bet your ma's a lot of tings."

Finn sprang up from his chair and stormed down to where Sheamus was seated, calmly laughing at Finn as he tried to struggle past the superstars that were trying to hold him back.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!" Finn was yelling at the top of his lungs as he struggled. After a few minutes of fervent effort, he stopped, looking over at Sheamus through the masses of arms holding him back.

"The first chance I get. I won't hesitate" he said with a chilling tone.

"Watch your arse, Dublin. You're gonna pay."

 **AN: Any questions you want to ask the Panel? Concerns? Requests? Fears? Hopes? Storyline ideas? Critiques? You guys can say anything you want, really. Please Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheamus chuckled as the scowl on Finn's face grew, looking back out over the audience as AJ and Kaitlyn started to play Go Fish.

"Ummm… Got any threes?" AJ asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Go fish." Kaitlyn replied, blushing slightly as Punk slipped his hand between her legs.

"Darn." AJ said, completely oblivious to Punk's contributions to their innocent game. She shuffled her cards around and shook her head. "Your turn."

"What? Oh, uh... got-any-eights?" Kaitlyn said hurriedly, hoping that AJ wouldn't notice that her voice as a bit shaky.

AJ frowned slightly, then grabbed two cards from her hand, muttering, "Dammit." As she handed the cards to Kaitlyn. Punk smirked and rewarded Kaitlyn by moving his fingers a certain way. Kaitlyn yelped, then blushed, covering her mouth as the tops of her ears turned red. AJ looked up from the abysmal hand of cards she had, wondering what was going on with Kaitlyn. She looked from Kaitlyn's embarrassed expression, to Punk's smug one, and looked down, finally seeing what was really going on. AJ pouted at Punk, and kicked at him with his foot. Punk looked over at AJ, and slipped his other hand into her lap, knowing that she probably felt left out. Kaitlyn slid down in her chair slightly, and AJ giggled and held Punk's hand.

On the other side of the table, Finn was trying to reconcile with his fiancées. It seemed one always felt left out. Finn sighed, looking at his recent posts on Instagram. He wondered if getting engaged was the right idea. He wanted more than anything to just forget their more recent fight about his Instagram post, which is what they were currently having a heated discussion about. Sami was over enunciating every whisper and Bayley was gesturing dramatically and rolling her eyes at everything Sami said. This was going to be a long night for Finn.

 **AN: From Rose, Why did Finn post a slashy picture with Sami and call him his bae?**

Bayley crossed her arms and frowned as Sami smirked and Finn sighed wearily. Just when he hoped they could put this argument to rest, he reluctantly glanced over at Bayley with a sheepish expression, hoping that maybe she would forgive him and the three of them could go back to happier times. Just as Bayley's expression began to soften, Sami slapped Bayley on the arm, and whispered,

"I'm the bae."

Bayley screeched angrily and stormed off, kicking a small display of beer cans that Stone Cold had set up.

Austin scrambled to pick up the cans, grumbling,

"You think I could get some respect during my appreciation month."

 **AN: From Rose, When will the Bullet club debut and Finn join the main roster?**

Looking forlornly after Bayley, Finn sighed, trying to remember what he was allowed to say.

"My debut will be sooner than ya think. I can't say when, but it'll be soon. We have ta get tha timing right, don't wanna be overshadowed by the other things going on. Hopefully the current plans should time things out properly. It'll be soon, on both of those."

The Miz sat a few seats to the right, watching the episode of Supernatural he had starred in. He wondered why no one had noticed the episode on social media, figuring it might have been because he was a bad guy in the episode.

Cena looked down the table at Finn, startled as Orton tapped him on the shoulder. Orton was playing the Sims on his tablet again, and was repeatedly making his avatar kiss John's in the game. After doing it several times, the relationship status changed and allowed him the action "Propose Marriage". Orton showed John the screen as he picked out a ring, watching as he got down on one knee and John's avatar said yes. Cena's eyes watered slightly as he watched what he knew could never be, and as much as he wanted to marry Randy, he wondered if the younger man resented him for never proposing. Just as his mind was starting to go to dark, self-loathing places, Orton murmured, "Now, for the main event." And crassly selected the "WooHoo" command. Cena chuckled, smiling as Orton reached over and grabbed his hand as the pixelated circle appeared on the screen.

"You're alright." Orton said nonchalantly as he set the tablet in its stand, switching to some RKO out of nowhere videos. Even though the declaration was understated, Cena knew what he meant. He didn't know how Randy always knew what he needed to hear, but he was thankful for it every time it happened.

Roman looked over at Sheamus adoringly as Sheamus looked out over the fans. Both men leaned their elbows on the table as the next line of fans walked up. Sheamus spotted someone with a God Hates Fags t-shirt on, and frowned, looking away to randomly grab Roman and kiss him passionately. Roman was surprised at first, but was instantly more than happy. As the kiss deepened, a few of the fans started to whistle, and Sheamus moved away quickly, blushing a bit, but grinning all the same. Roman shifted in his seat a bit, so turned on now that he was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Damn, Daniel!" a raspy voice whispered next to him. Roman looked over, confused as he saw Dean pointing crassly at his erection. "Smuggling a slammy there, Romulus?" he asked with a laugh as he nudged Roman's shoulder. Roman blushed and crossed his legs as Dean snickered. His comments got Sheamus's attention, who decided to move his chair back a bit, moving to pick Roman up bridal style and carry him to one of the doors onstage. Roman blushed even deeper and held onto Sheamus's neck as he turned to the side to walk out the door.

 **AN: Whadaya think? Next chapter coming in a week! Please review with any question you want to ask any character! Any storyline you wanna see? Anything you want more of? Or less of? Please let me know, guys! Reviews are my life! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so I found out that Q &A's are banned here, thanks to a wonderful individual that has been messaging me this week. This new information, coupled with the (sort of) ambivalence to this story in general, leads me to contemplate moving this story to the weekends, if I continue it at all. I want to be an original writer that creates works of interest, not someone who forges ahead with a story despite clear indications that such material is forbidden. Rest assured that this is not the end of my writing escapades, but it may be the end of this story. To keep this information from being an author's note with no chapter, here's a bit of a weird chapter.**

Dean nudged Rollins crassly as Roman was carried away by Sheamus.

"Whaddaya think they're going to do in there?" Dean asked with a bounce of his eyebrows.

Rollins looked at Dean with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, what? I was busy reading a paper on the evolution of bosonic string theory into superstring theory."

"Uh, string what?"

Rollins looked at Dean for a second, "Nevermind."

Dean looked over at Graves, striking up a conversation. Rollins went back to his paper. Finn was busy on his end of the table trying to mediate his ongoing dispute with Sami and Bayley.

Some of the Superstars were speculating as to what was behind the doors in the back of the stage. The Flash was talking to Stone Cold Steve Austin, and the New Day was coming up with some new dance moves.

The fans in the audience were still there, but the superstars were unsure as to whether or not it was a good idea to keep doing this. There was a small gathering of spiteful-looking people outside, who seemed as if they were preparing to strike at the panel maliciously. The superstars had been told there would be a new venue coming up: a new story where they could all act in different roles. They had been looking forward to the new venue for months, and it would soon be ready.

 **AN: I would love to get your opinion: move this to Saturday, or stop it entirely? Also, any questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so my update days will be on Saturday from here on out: this story and other stories I will be starting and continuing. I let some personal issues get the best of me, and made me doubt myself. I thought that maybe if I moved my updates days, (even though this story is the only one I'm writing currently) I would get more views or more questions, giving more people the chance to interact. I think I like updating on Saturdays better anyways.**

 **Thank you so much to the Guest review who asked the perfect questions!**

 **First some smuttttt, then some question!**

Sheamus pushed the door closed with his foot and set Roman down slowly in the room. The blush on Roman's face lessened as he smiled up at Sheamus, hoping that maybe he would kiss him again. Sheamus' hand never left Roman's hip. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled Roman closer. The height difference between the two became more pronounced as Sheamus looked into Roman's grey eyes. Roman's heart beat a little faster as he licked his lips before he even knew he had. Sheamus kissed Roman suddenly and passionately, so suddenly that Roman had to brace himself against Sheamus's chest. Roman's eyes drifted closed as he kissed Sheamus. Sheamus broke the kiss and looked down.

"Oh. Hello." He said with a chuckle. Roman blushed deeply again, and tried to step away, murmuring, "Sorry…"

"Where ya goin?" Sheamus asked with a confused expression. Roman bit his lip and looked up into Sheamus's eyes, speechless for a moment. The two spent that moment staring into each other's eyes as Roman took a second to realize that Sheamus still hadn't moved away. Before he could talk himself out of it, Roman grabbed Sheamus and kissed him suddenly.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Sami was antagonizing Bayley and Finn was planning a little revenge. Dean passed the time by playing rock paper scissors with Graves as the Flash busied himself preparing for the people who would soon be sitting beside him.

The kissing had moved to the couch that neither had noticed before. Roman moaned loudly as Sheamus grabbed the bulge in the front of Roman's pants, and smirked,

"Looks loike ya could use some help with tha'."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hunter burst in.

"Hey! We got some fans who- oh!" Hunter suddenly found the paint on the wall very interesting. "Um."

Roman flinched as the door burst open, grabbing his vest to cover his chest. Sheamus moved his hand away with a slight blush, by now more than used to Hunter seeing him shirtless. Sheamus moved closer to Sheamus with an insecure expression.

Hunter cleared his throat and tried again.

"We have some fans who would like to ask you something." Hunter left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sheamus looked at Roman as he tried to slip into his vest without showing how deeply he was blushing. With a smirk, Sheamus asked Roman, 'Why doncha leave it off? The girls would lose it, huh?" Sheamus pulled Roman closer and fake-growled.

"Uh, no. My chest is horrible." Roman mumbled, gripping his vest closer as he fiddled with the Velcro.

Sheamus looked at him with a serious face, and said, "Yeah."

Shocked that Sheamus agreed with him, Roman looked up at him with insecurity. Sheamus hadn't finished speaking, though. "If, by horrible, you mean amazing, loike tha rest of ya." Sheamus kissed Roman's cheek as he got dressed.

A few minutes later, Roman and Sheamus left the room, wondering what the question was.

 **AN: Guest asked, What was that sudden action you did?**

Sheamus blushed slightly, and glanced over at Roman.

"Ehm, it was nothin'." Sheamus blushed a little deeper.

"Next question, please."

 **AN: Why did you get Roman out of the room?**

"Umm." Sheamus was almost beet red. Roman saw what was happening, and with confidence he didn't have behind closed doors, Roman tapped Sheamus on the shoulder and kissed him quickly.

"So we could do more of that."

"And, before you ask, yes I loved it."

 **AN: If i let one person stop me from writing, I shouldn't write in the first place.**

 **Please ask away! Thanks so much for all the reviews and views! Please leave any questions!**


End file.
